


Que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière?

by Dragonna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Crack, Drunk!Leo, Drunk!Takumi, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Leo must never be drunk again, Niles has so much fun, Odin you have not helped, Other, Romance, Seriously wtf Leo, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonna/pseuds/Dragonna
Summary: C'est une très bonne question.Léo aimerait bien savoir certaine choses......surtout que le rire de Niles était inquiétant.





	1. Du côté de Léo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fire Emblem ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que m'amuser avec les personnages.
> 
> Genres: humour, un peu crack
> 
> Couple: Sous-entendus de RyomaxCamilla, XanderxHinoka, TakumixKamui et LeoxSakura
> 
> Personnages: Niles et Léo
> 
> Monde: Révélations

Léo se réveilla ce matin-là avec une migraine carabiné. Il avait la bouche pâteuse, une atroce barre sur le front et la nausée. Un réveil merveilleux d'un lendemain de fête.

Le jeune prince grimaça quand un rayon de soleil lui caressa le visage. Et d'une voix presque coassante ordonna à Niles, qu'il avait aperçut du coin de l'oeil avant de plonger sous sa couverture pour se protéger de cette odieuse lumière, de fermer les rideaux!

Depuis quand le soleil brillait comme ça à Nohr?

...La mémoire lui revint petit à petit, comme une brume qui s'estompe lentement.

"Urg.

\- Bonjour maître Léo ~" Chantonna Niles, de trop bonne humeur pour que ça ne soit pas louche.

Léo grogna. Et se redressa. Il se rappelait.

Il n'était pas dans le château à Nohr. Il était à Hoshido. Où son frère allait épouser Hinoka, un mois après les noces de Ryoma avec Camilla. Lui, durant ces quatre semaines, avait choisi de rester à Hoshido pour visiter ce pays.

_Non, rien à voir avec Sakura._

_C'était la bibliothèque du palais qui l'appelait! Et les magnifiques paysages. Et le soleil. Et les décors superbes et colorées._

_Rien de plus._

Et, six jours auparavant, Takumi et Kamui étaient revenus. Sa sœur s'était jeté dans les bras de la rousse, puis du jeune roi, puis elle avait fait tourbillonner Sakura dans ses bras, la faisant rire malgré elle. Enfin elle s'était tourné vers Camilla et lui et les avait étreint à leur tour.

Camilla et lui ne s'étaient pas vexés qu'elle fasse passer les Hoshidians avant elle. Sa grande soeur lui avait même dit, ébouriffant ses cheveux blonds " _Ils ont été privé d'elle pendant près de 15 ans. Je pense qu'ils ont le droit de passer d'abord_ ".

Elle n'aurait jamais dit ça des semaines avant, elle aurait même été jalouse et aurait taquiné Hinoka. Mais depuis qu'elle avait épousé Ryoma, elle était bien plus conciliante.

Léo se souvenait de la réaction de sa grande soeur quand elle avait vu la chambre de Kamui, laissée tel quel pendant toutes ces années. Les larmes lui étaient montés aux yeux et elle avait étreint Hinoka en lui demandant pardon, même si elle n'y était pour rien.

Camilla avait aussi passé les deux dernières semaines à broder le kimono cérémonial de sa belle-soeur. Et avait même écrit des exigences pour Xander concernant la rousse. Exigence que le blond devrait signer pour que sa petite soeur l'autorise à épouser Hinoka.

Ryoma avait rit discrètement. Visiblement totalement d'accord avec les exigences de visites à Hoshido de la future reine de Nohr.

Bref, Xander et Elise étaient arrivés à Hoshido quatre jours avant les noces. La plus jeune avait bondi tel un boulet de canon dans les bras de tout le monde. Xander avait salué, avec tout le respect qui se devait, les deux autres rois (Ryoma et Takumi) et les deux reines (Camilla et Kamui). Il avait fait un baisemain à Azura et à sa fiancée. Puis avait donné une étreinte à tous les autres.

Et la veille, Laslow avait eut l'idée géniale d'effectuer une tradition de son pays: l'enterrement de vie de garçon. Une petite fête entre hommes la veille du mariage pour célébrer la dernière nuit de célibataire du futur marié. ( _Même si Xander allait vivre deux cérémonies d'union avec Hinoka: une à Hoshido et une à Nohr. Il ne voulait en effet pas imposer à sa futur femme un mariage de chez lui et ne pouvait pas le célébrer uniquement à la mode de Hoshido (son pays ne comprendrait pas) donc il avait décidé de faire deux cérémonie, une à la mode de chaque pays_ ).

Xander avait apprécié mais avait demandé à ce que cela ait lieu la nuit d'avant. _"Je ne veux pas vivre mon mariage avec une gueule de bois monumentale. Cela serait dommage pour les cuisiniers qui se sont donnés tant de mal pour préparer le festin."_

Laslow avait répliqué, avec un sourire mutin _"Mais là est tout l'amusement."_ Et il avait évité la taloche que son prince tentait de lui flanquer.

Il fut donc décidé qu'ils feraient une fête la nuit **d'avant** , laissant une journée pour récupérer, et que le jour précédant le mariage aurait une soirée calme où ils parleraient de l'enfance des mariés, de leurs manies, et où ils pourraient taquiner les futurs époux.

_Odin avait ricané, se souvenant sans doute de quelque chose._

Léo n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que _**tous**_ les hommes avaient été enthousiastes. Il aurait aimé protester mais ne voulait pas être taxé de rabat-joie. Donc il avait suivi.

_**Et ensuite...** _

_**Le trou noir.** _

"J'ai une horrible migraine."

Niles ricana et termina de préparer le verre de potion contre la gueule de bois. "Je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour." Il lui tendit le verre "J'ai enfin eu la chance de vous voir ivre."

Léo écarquilla les yeux, les doigts crispés sur le verre. "Que s'est-il passé?

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés."

Ça ne le rassurait pas. Niles avait **sa** propre définition de **amusement**.

"C'était finalement une bonne chose que la fête ait eu lieu la nuit dernière et pas cette nuit. Parce que si le mariage était aujourd'hui..."Il ne termina pas sa phrase mais gloussa, ce qui terrifia Léo au plus haut point. Que Niles ricane comme ça était TRES mauvais signe.

"Que s'est-il passé? Réponds!"

L'ancien voleur eut un sourire sadique "Vous avez trop bu."

Et rien de plus.

Mais cela fut assez pour inquiéter Léo.

_Les gens ivres font n'importe quoi._

Il remarqua alors que Niles se retenait visiblement de rire chaque fois qu'il le regardait. Et il baissa les yeux.

_**Ho par le dragon crépuscule.** _

Non il n'était pas nu et était seul dans le lit.

_**Mais...** _

"Donnes moi un miroir"

Niles n'y tint plus et éclata de rire "Je chérirais ce souvenir toute ma vie." Mais obéit.

Léo se regarda dans le miroir.

_**Silence** _

"Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé! J'ai trop bu et?

\- Il ne s'est rien passé mon seigneur.

\- Niles. Je porte un pagne vert, uniquement un pagne vert, j'ai une tomate dessinée sur le ventre et un panneau autour du cou avec l'inscription "Je suis un guerrier tomate". enfin mes cheveux sont teint en rouge et vert et coiffés en une sorte de palmier.

-...

\- Donc, que s'est-il passé Niles?

\- Vous vous êtes bien amusés avec votre frère et vos beaux-frères! Rien de plus!"


	2. Du côté de Takumi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takumi se réveille avec une gueule de bois terrible.  
> Sans aucun doute, il a trop bu.  
> Mais que s'est-il passé? Hinata a l'air de TROP bonne humeur, c'est louche.

Takumi se réveilla ce matin-là avec une grosse migraine. Il s'enfouit sous sa couverture en gémissant. Un gloussement se fit entendre et une main passa dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

"Réveillé?"

Il grogna. Kamui ricana et reprit "Je dirais bien que tu n'as que ce que tu mérites mais vu que tu n'es probablement pas le seul à être dans cet état, je m'abstiendrais."

Il la sentit sortir du lit et étouffa un gémissement de protestation. Quelques minutes plus tard, il l'entendit revenir à pas lents et tirer la couverture. Les rideaux avaient été tiré et l'atmosphère de la chambre était tamisée. Il sentit un linge humide sur sa nuque et soupira de bien-être, roulant sur le dos pour que son visage et son front subissent le même sort.

"J'ai l'impression que la petite fête a été bien arrosée." Elle repoussa une mèche pour lui mouiller le cou "Xander a été inspiré de vouloir la faire la nuit dernière au lieu de celle à venir. Je n'ose imaginer si le mariage était aujourd'hui."

Il ouvrit un œil caramel et regarda son épouse avec un grognement. _Quelle atroce migraine_. Soudain il se rendit compte que "Je suis nu? Je n'ai..." Il se prit à prier qu'il n'avait rien fait avec elle alors qu'il était sous l'effet de l'alcool.

_Sans doute que non, elle était un dragon après tout._

Posant sa tête contre ses genoux elle continua à lui humidifier la peau, le soulageant "Il faisait plutôt chaud la nuit derniè revenant, tu as grommelé que c'était une étuve et au lieu de dormir sans couverture, tu as enlevé tes vêtements."

_Il avait enlevé ses vêtements et gardé la fine couverture._

_Oui pourquoi pas._

Il leva une main et la posa sur son front en gémissant "J'espère que la température ne sera pas trop élevée demain...les tenues de cérémonies sont estivales mais quand même.." Il la regarda, elle portait un fin yukata blanc orné de fleurs violettes.

"J'ai fait appelé Hinata pour qu'il t'amène une boisson contre la gueule de bois."

Il grommela un remerciement.

"Et tu ferais mieux d'enfiler un vêtement. Même s'il est aussi un homme et que vous allez aux sources ensemble, c'est un peu gênant."

Se redressant, luttant contre la nausée, il alla jusqu'aux placards d'où il sortit un yukata bleu et l'enfila. "J'ai trop bu.

\- C'est une évidence. Je crois que vous vous êtes bien amusés. Vu comme Hinata riait en te ramenant."

_Il ne voulait pas savoir._

Kamui lui attrapa les cheveux et commença à les tresser "Takumi?

\- Oui?

\- Cette nuit, ce sera une soirée calme, avec thé et pâtisseries, et où on se racontera des souvenirs d'enfances. Pas d'alcool!

\- D'accord. Totalement d'accord."

_Et si Xander et Ryoma voulaient refaire une soirée comme ça à Nohr, ça serait sans lui._

"Voilà." Elle relâcha la tresse "Je vais aller voir Hinoka. Prends ton médicament contre la gueule de bois, habille-toi et rejoins nous pour le petit déjeuner.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas très faim.

\- Tu dois quand même avaler quelque chose mon coeur ~"

Elle sortit pile au moment où Hinata entrait, un petit plateau à la main. "bonjour seigneur Takumi."

Il se laissa tomber sur le lit, grognant en réponse "Donnes moi le médicament, j'ai la tête comme une enclume." Il attrapa le verre que le guerrier lui donnait et le but. Puis il reposa le récipient "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière? D'après Kamui tu ricanais quand tu m'as ramené.

\- Vous avez défié le prince Léo à un concours de boisson, de consommation de saké.

\- Ho..." Il se sentait bizarre tout à coup, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Hinata ouvrit les rideaux et la fenêtre, laissant de l'air frais entrer dans la pièce, avant de sortir des vêtements et de les lâcher sur le matelas. "Je pense que vous avez gagné.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?

\- Et bien vu que vous étiez toujours assis le verre à la main quand il a commencé à se déshabiller en riant comme un maniaque, je pense qu'il a perdu."

Le roi de Vallah se figea en plein habillage, ne croyant pas à ce qu'il entendait.

_Déshabillé?_

_Léo s'est **déshabillé** en PUBLIC?_

"Heu..Et ensuite?

Votre frère a tenté de l'arrêter avec le prince Xander mais il a fuit dans toute la pièce, évitant chaque hommes présent en disant que personne ne l'empêcherait d'avoir moiins chaud."

\- Et moi?

\- Vous avez commencé à rire bizarrement à ce moment là." Hinata se tapota la joue de l'index "Niles était littéralement plié en deux et ne faisait rien."

Takumi marmonna quelque chose à propos de dire à Léo de diminuer le salaire de personnes qui ne le méritait pas. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir en savoir plus "Et?

\- Le prince Léo s'est dessiné une tomate sur le ventre. Odin a réussi à lui faire mettre un pagne vert (ne me demandez pas où il l'a trouvé).

\- ...

\- Il a utilisé la magie pour se teindre les cheveux et vert et rouge et les a coiffé en palmier. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi.

\- ...

\- Et Laslow lui a passé une pancarte "je suis un guerrier tomate" autour du cou, mots qu'il a crié en courant à nouveau partout dans la pièce."

Takumi s'effondra sur le futon. Repensa à ce que son serviteur venait de dire, les images passant dans son esprit et il se mrodit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que Léo puisse être saoul un jour. "Et ensuite?"

Hinata eut l'air gêné "J'en sais pas plus parce qu'à ce moment-là vous vous êtes levé et vous avez pointé votre frère et futur beau-frère du doigt et dit que votre femme était la meilleure femme au monde. Puis vous êtes monté sur une table...

\- Stop.

\- Et vous avez littéralement improvisé une chanson à la gloire de votre épouse.

\- Je vais retourner à Vallah et ne plus en sortir.

\- Mais tous le monde a applaudi!Elle était super cette chanson, je l'ai même noté pour que vous puissiez la redire à votre femme!"

Takumi se prit à prier que les festivités s'achèvent vite. _TRES VITE._


End file.
